Long Leagues For Little Legs
by Allocin
Summary: On a cold night as the Fellowship journeys south, Samwise has a few pleading words with Boromir.


_Disclaimer: The rights to Lord of the Rings are the property of the Tolkien family, New Line Cinema, and lots of other companies that I don't know about. I intend no copyright infringement, I make no profit from this venture, and I mean no offence or insult to anyone. _

**Long Leagues for Little Legs **

It was a cold night. With no fire to warm his back - on Gandalf's strictest orders - Sam sat wrapped in cloak and blanket, his teeth chattering even as he strained his eyes and ears for the slightest disturbance in the area around camp. His internal clock told him there was yet another hour left in his shift, but Sam very much doubted he could get to sleep after when shrouded by this bone-chilling cold. Yawning, he watched his breath mist and twirl in the air.

"An uneventful watch, Samwise?" The sudden voice made the gardener jump.

"Mr. Boromir, sir!" he gasped with a guilty smile. "You half startled me to death." Boromir sat down next to him; he stretched out his long legs, making Sam feel slightly less dwarfed by the large man.

"You ought to be careful, Master Hobbit, or else it will be orcs that startle the other half," he said, not unkindly. Sam's brow furrowed, but he did not argue. In truth, when on watch, his entire focus was away from camp, so he didn't notice when his companions moved.

"If I might ask, what are you doing awake so early for, Mr. Boromir? Your watch isn't for a while yet," he asked after a silent moment. Boromir sighed heavily as his eyes roamed the heavens.

"My sleep was uneasy. I do not rest well in this strange country," he said at length. Sam chortled quietly.

"That makes a pair of us! What I wouldn't give to be back at Bagshot Row with my old gaffer and nothing to worry about but Mr. Frodo's garden." He, too, sighed, a wistful look entering his eyes. Boromir regarded him thoughtfully, and the silence returned between the two of them.

Keeping his face turned to the darkness, Sam spoke in a too nonchalant tone that caught Boromir's attention. "It seems you and Mr. Strider have a lot in common too, aside from being Big Folks of course," he said. Boromir's eyes narrowed warningly, but Sam didn't see. "You've both awoken before now with bad sleep, and kept an extra half watch with one of us," he continued, gesturing to himself and the three snoozing hobbits nearby. A faux puzzled expression tried to find a place on Boromir's face, but eventually gave way to a guilty look. Sam smiled, both triumphant and disappointed.

"It isn't as it appears to be, Samwise," Boromir said hastily. Sam's eyebrows rose incredulously.

"Of course it is, Mr. Boromir! You and Strider are looking out for the company. You don't trust the Little Folk to keep us out of trouble, so you do it yourself. Perfectly understandable, really." Boromir blinked in surprise.

"You are not offended then?" he asked uncertainly. Sam stood up and began to collect what belongings would not be needed when the others awoke.

"Nonsense and no sense, sir. We hobbits aren't the best of travelling companions, for sure." The soldier shuffled uneasily, suddenly aware of where Sam was heading. "We eat more than ten men, but travel half the distance and speed of one. We cannot wield a sword, nor find hidden paths, nor even be serious in a serious situation." Boromir grimaced, hearing words he had shared privately with Aragorn echoed back to him. Evidently hobbit hearing was keener than he had previously thought.

"My apologies to you and your friends," he said sincerely. Sam stopped in his packing to give the soldier a measuring look.

"It's not your fault any more than it's ours, sir," he said at last, smiling his usual cheery grin. A shadow clouded his features suddenly. "Can I ask something of you?" Boromir nodded. "Have a bit of patience with us, please. Even Legolas has said it's a long way to ... where we're going," he said, pointing vaguely south-east, "but it's twice the distance for hobbit legs. The grand elves call us Halflings for a reason, see." A large hand rested firmly on Sam's shoulder.

"I promise you, I will not doubt your kind again," he vowed with utter sincerity. Sam smiled again.

"I hope you have a quiet watch," he said as he unrolled his blanket and laid it next to Frodo's.

"Sleep well, Samwise. Think of your warm bed away yonder." Sam grinned. With pleasant thoughts and the body heat of his companions to warm him, he surprised himself in falling swiftly asleep.


End file.
